


I'm Totally Sane, Dear~

by NotYourDaddy



Category: Bangtan Boys, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, bulletproof boyscouts
Genre: Killing, M/M, Meds, Psychopath, Sociopath, criminal/criminal, inspiration from JOKE, slight mention of cutting, why am I doing this..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourDaddy/pseuds/NotYourDaddy
Summary: Namjoon and Yoongi are bored of their normal routine that's been going on for the past month or so and have the idea of killing... This is a common thing for criminals like them.. Especially for Namjoon because of his sociopath-like habits!





	I'm Totally Sane, Dear~

**Author's Note:**

> So this is much go at a more... creepy (?) fic!   
> It's been based of fun of a recent RP I've been in and I thought the plot was fairly interesting so... this happened... :33

Namjoon was sitting up in the middle of his room which was decorated in a way that only he seemed to understand.. it was messy with ripped posters and pictures of people he despised.. those pictures had both claw and knife marks in them.. His walls were painted a dark grey with a floor to match.. there were books and porn magazines scattered along his floor by his bed which he was sat in. 

He smiled widely and enjoyed the company of the voices and hallucinations he had. He talked to them while fiddling with his hands, still marked with scars and dried blood he hadn't cared to wash off..

He laughed a little bit and pulled his knees close to him. "So stupid!!" He said out loud to the people who weren't there with him.

Namjoon laughed quite loudly as he talks with his "friends" he threw his feet outwards and fell backward "all of you!!!! Be quiettttt!!!!" He said, dragging out the last syllable.. 

His door was opened in one quick motion.. he glanced up to see who it was, his eyes wide as he saw Yoongi standing there with a displeased look. Namjoon could tell that he had just woken up.

The crazy man looked to his sides and pointed at Yoongi "SEE!! Like I told you!! You're to loud!" He scolded. He rolled his eyes over dramatically. "Sorry!! It wasn't myyyy fault!" He said as he played with the blood red ring on his pinkie finger.

Yoongi stayed silent as he watched the man, noticing the mess of his room.. They were both criminals so there was no use in telling the police about the assortment of blood stained knives and the few pieces of flesh on one bedside table.. Although, he did wonder why those were there, but decided against asking why.. 

"Idiot... You woke me up!!" Yoongi scoffed out, his eyebrows seeming to be stitched together. "You are too damn loud!" He said and began to fold his arms together, one slender finger tapping his arm. 

Namjoon quickly brought a hand to his chest dramatically. "Me?? I would never!" He said, gasping in such a way that even commoners would say it's fake.. All Namjoon got in response was an eye roll and a groan. 

"Whatever! I know you've been talking to 'them' again!" Yoongi said as he tried to sound mean.. but there was a hint of worry in his voice. "Have you been taking your meds?" He asked, trying his very hardest to sound annoyed and tough. 

Namjoon made such a noise you would make if laughing at a joke. "OF COURSE SILLY!!" He said, lolling his eyes backwards as he spoke. But even though he tried to sound believable, it was obvious to Yoongi that he was lying. Yoongi rolled his eyes and entered Namjoon's room, moving a few of the books and porn magazines to the side so that there was a decent walkway from the door to the bed. 

"Namjoon. Come on.." he said while furrowing his eyebrows to a small crease in the middle of his forehead. "You need them!" 

Namjoon huffed and crossed his arms. "I told youuu!!" He said and looked at him with wide eyes. "I took them! And.... Even if I didn't.. I'm fine~ I don't need them anymore!" He tried to continue his lie with a laugh. He felt as if he were fooling Yoongi. But. He really wasn't. Yoongi could see right through his string of lies..

"Yeah right... come on.." Yoongi said, unfolding his arms and beginning to tug on Namjoon's arm in an attempt to get him up.. Namjoon stayed a bit stubborn for a little bit until he gave in and got up, being dragged by his arm to the worn down kitchen in the small square of an apartment they had. 

While Yoongi was pulling on Namjoon's arm, he felt something. Some roughness in small straight lines.. he didn't need to look to be able to tell that Namjoon had been cutting again. It was normal by now and Yoongi gave up on worrying and telling him to stop... It didn't seem to bother the younger at all. As he claims that it was 'just something to do'. 

Yoongi sighed and pulled Namjoon into the kitchen, heading to one of the chipped, wooden cabinet doors. He looked at the assortment of old medicine bottles and scattered pills that weren't in a designated pill bottle.. Yoongi shrugged, used to the messiness of the cabinet and pushed a few things away, trying to find the current bottle of pills Namjoon was told to take. 

He finally found the bottle and opened it carefully. Taking one, fairly over-sized, green-ish pill to hand to Namjoon.. Namjoon took it, making a somewhat disgusted face before popping it into his mouth. It seemed like the same routine everyday and it was starting to get boring... 

The two of them exchanged looks after Namjoon took his medicine, thinking the same thing. Kill..

That would definitely be more interesting.. saying that they hadn't gone out in a while, probably a few weeks. Or even months.. Killing wasn't something you can do every day.. You needed time to plan it usually.. 

Unless you're a sociopath like Namjoon was.. 

Erratic behavior is one trait he had acquired from being a sociopath.. He would find his target and go out the next day to kill them, not caring about evidence or 

Although Yoongi on the other hand, was never really diagnosed with a disorder like Namjoon was, he did tend to have traits of a psychopath. For one, he had preferred to plan out his act and think of a plan for every possible outcome.. 

They both gave a sly grin with a soft nod, and Namjoon was off to work.. He raced back to his room, pulling out a magazine, his ring catching on one page. He studies the page for a moment, looking at one specific person on the right furthermost of the page.. he nodded at it and smiled widely. "YES!!" He said out loud and ran back out to the kitchen, clutching the magazine in his hand, making small wrinkles in it with his massive hand.. 

Yoongi was finishing up a granola bar, one of the few foods they had in their "home", when he heard loud thumping. 

"Yoooooongiiiii~" Namjoon called as he got closer, placing the magazine in his face "HER!!" He said, pointing to a girl with a lovely figure and chocolate, shoulder length hair, complimenting the light pink gloss on her thin lip line... She may have seemed sweet and innocent from the image, but no. The two boys knew her. They knew what she had done... 

Yoongi glued his eyes to the page, staying silent with no expression for a moment. Soon enough, he looked back at Namjoon and nodded slowly

"Her.."


End file.
